


December 16

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for an upgrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 16

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333558). 
> 
> Consider this set anywhere between _Iron Man_ and _Age of Ultron_.

The holograph display was live when Tony stepped into his workshop, which made him frown--he hadn’t woken the systems himself.  Hanging in the air over his main workbench was a blueprint of some kind, made of glowing light, and it wasn’t familiar at all.  

He walked around it, examining it from back to front.  It was some kind of open-topped vehicle, simple in shape, but the longer he looked at it the more he realized its internal complexity.  In fact, at first it seemed almost beyond his abilities, but after a second and third pass Tony was pretty sure that all he needed was time to study it.  

He spun the display, looking at it from all angles, and suddenly the shape was...familiar.  Front seat, high curved back, two long narrow runners beneath--  

“Where’d it come from?” he asked Jarvis softly.

“The e-mail account is not traceable. The original invoice number, however, dates from your father’s day.”

“No kidding.” He’d stopped believing years ago, but--there had been that one _epic_ Christmas....

Slowly, Tony began to smile, and traced the sleigh’s image with one finger. “Let’s do it, Jarvis.” 


End file.
